deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombies (Dead Rising)
Zombies are people infected by the wasps, appearing in all three games in the Dead Rising series. Their only purpose is to find, infect, and devour humans. They were previously human beings who were infected with the parasitic larvae of an unknown experimental wasp. Zombies are very resilient creatures, and can withstand tremendous amounts of injury usually fatal to normal humans. They exhibit some form of strength when it comes to attacking targets, but other than that, they are weaker than most humans. Zombification When bitten by a zombie it usually takes around 24 hours or so to become an undead, and it varies greatly from person to person. However, if a person is bitten by more than one zombie multiple times, then this may quicken the process. The only exceptions are perhaps Chuck Greene and Frank West, for both sustains many bites from zombies over the course of the game and never seems to become a zombie. This is probably ment for gameplay purposes. In Dead Rising however, it is revealed later in the game that Frank is infected. This was most likely ment for the story. However, Isabella notes at one point that Frank seems highly resistant to the zombie infection. It is not known yet if Chuck actually gets infected in Dead Rising 2. It has been stated though by Gretchen on tapeitordie.com, that a bite needs to be somewhat deep to infect a person, which can explain why both characters don't get infected over the course of the game where they are bitten averagely much, simply because the bites taken aren't deep enough. Night Time At night, zombies become more aggressive. This can easily be observed in any zombie due to its glowing red eyes during this time or by looking at zombies near a Queen that has its eyes red as well. Zombies can also take much more punishment at night. For example, a Level 50 Frank can jump kick a normal zombie, killing it in one hit. At night, however, it takes two kicks. Types of Zombies There are several types of zombies that are different than the normal ones. Dead Rising *'Carrier zombies' have a Queen wasp on them. These carrier zombies are often easy to spot, for they stay in one place reaching upwards as if trying to grab something (presumably the Queen on them). Their only attack is to violently vomit blood on Frank if he gets too close, causing him to have a coughing fit and be left vulnerable. If the carriers are killed, the Queens will detach from their hosts. Frank may capture the Queen wasp, then kill it, eradicating any zombies in the immediate vicinity, with the exception of other carrier zombies. *'Fat zombies' are bulkier than normal zombies and have more health. *'Cop zombies' have the most health of any zombie. They wield either a handgun or a nightstick. *'Knife-wielding zombies' are zombies in open, yellow Hawaiian shirts that usually wield hunting knives. They are black and have both ears pierced. They have about as much health as a fat zombie. *'Construction worker zombies' wear construction hats, and are immune to any kind of strike to the head. *'Cart zombies' are found pushing shopping carts around. They are typically fat female zombies. While they are still holding on to the shopping carts, they will ignore any survivors. *'Propane tank zombies' are found pushing the portable version of the propane tank. While they are still holding onto the propane tank, they will ignore any survivors. *'Male zombies '''bigger, stronger, and more durable than female zombies,but faster than fat zombies. *'Female zombies''' take less damage to kill than male zombies. Thin female zombies will bite Frank in the crotch while fat female zombies just attack Frank normally. *'Zombie James' is seen after defeating Cletus Samson in The Gun Shop. *'Zombie Cliff' is a variant of zombies found only in Chop Till You Drop. He is armed with two Machetes. *'Zombie Jo' is a variant of zombies found only in Chop Till You Drop. There is two types Of Zombie Jo's. A blue shirted one with two Stun guns and a brown one with one Stun gun and one Handgun *'Zombie Kent' is a variant of zombies found only in Chop Till You Drop. *'Zombie Brad' is encountered after Case 7-2: Bomb Collector. *'Zombie Jessie' is encountered after completing all cases, and can be found in Infinity Mode. *'Zombie Barnaby' is seen in a cutscene in Case 6-1: Santa Cabeza, and can be found in Infinity Mode. Dead Rising 2: Case Zero *'Bowler zombies' are found in the Grumpy Dog Bowling Alley and wield bowling balls. *'Military zombies' are found in the quarantine zone and wield assault rifles. it is unknown whether or not they will shoot their rifles. *'Mechanic zombies' wield large wrenches. *'Waitress zombies '''hold frying pans. Dead Rising 2 According to Stacey Forsythe, the zombies in Fortune City have gone berserk. It is unknown whether this is simply an observation on how the zombies get stronger at night or if it has another meaning. *'Handbag zombies''' are young females that are holding handbags. Survivor Look-alikes Sometimes you see a zombie that looks like a survivor but recolored and zombified. Zombies found as survivors so far are: *Cheryl Jones (can be commonly noticed in a horde of zombies due to her clothing, which stands out in a crowd) *Jonathan Picardson *Ronald Shiner *Simone Ravendark *Jolie Wu *Greg Simpson and Freddie May & various staff workers (and ones with hardhats which are unaffected by headshots) *Burt Thompson *James Ramsey *Barbara Patterson *Kathy Peterson *Ryan LaRosa *Aaron Swoop *Floyd Sanders Survivor Death Scenes thumb|275px|right If a survivor's health is fully depleted from attacks by zombies, one of death scenes is triggered showing him/her being killed by the zombies in a gruesome manner. If you go to where he/she dies, you can see that he/she has risen as a zombie and will behave accordingly. The notebook will also list him as Undead. This works for all survivors and psychopaths. If the survivor's health reaches zero for any reason other than being attacked by zombies, then he/she will simply lie there, not rise up, and be marked as Dead in the notebook. See the video to see the different death scenes. There is a chance that a survivor's death scene from a zombie attack will include them carrying a pistol (even if they're not carrying one when they die) and commiting suicide rather than being eaten, they then appear as dead instead of undead. Chop Till You Drop In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, zombified animals such as parrots and poodles attack Frank as well as zombified versions of certain psychopath characters. Trivia *There are 20 different zombie models in Dead Rising. *Zombies make an appearance in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, in a stage based on the Entrance Plaza. Frank also has attacks that summons zombies to aid him in battle, much like Jill Valentine in Marvel vs Capcom. *In the beta version of Dead Rising, there is another type of knife-wielding zombie which wears a dark green Hawaiian jacket. Gallery Andyiskilled.png|Zombies overwhelm a male motorist Schoolbushorror.png|Zombies surround a bus Susannadies.jpg|Zombies attack an armed woman Dead rising lift up.jpg|Frank throwing a zombie DR2zombies.jpg|Zombies infest Fortune City DR2zombies1.jpg|Zombies approach Chuck Category:Enemies Category:Dead Rising Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Dead Rising Enemies Category:Dead Rising 2 Enemies Category:Dead Rising Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Gameplay